


The Phantom's Personalities

by Rarityfangirl31



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Manga Verse, Poetry, Villanelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:30:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9849287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rarityfangirl31/pseuds/Rarityfangirl31
Summary: A Villianelle poem describing the relationship between the Phantom Yu boys in the Arc-V Manga; inspired by the recent spoilers for Scale 19 of the Manga. Beware spoilers if you haven't seen the leaks yet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not one to write poetry, but I had to write poetic form of poetry on anything for a class and decided to do a Vallianelle poem as it seemed like the easiest of the choices with no set meter and only a strict rhyme scheme to go with. I was struggling to think of what to write about until we got new scans and some translations for the new Arc-V Manga chapter, and it inspired me to write LOL Hope you enjoy!

_Personalities now are our roles._

_Within your core before we fade;_

_Protecting you from the things that take many tolls._

_A time ago we were separate wholes;_

_Not the Phantoms hidden in your shade._

_Personalities now are our roles._

_Bodies cannot forever hold multiple souls._

_Teaching you our skills to help with your crusade;_

_Protecting you from the things that take many tolls._

_Your mind is filled with many holes;_

_Memories of us waiting to be replayed,_

_Personalities now are our roles._

_Dangerous power your rival controls;_

_No hesitation to destroy you with his beasts’ spade;_

_Protecting you from the things that take many tolls._

 

_Us three, Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri, will help you achieve your goals;_

_Cherishing our time with you, Yuya, as our debts to you be paid._

_Personalities now are our roles;_

_Protecting you from the things that take many tolls._


End file.
